The International Union of Toxicology (IUTOX) organizes the largest and most prestigious International Congress on Toxicology every three years, offering scientists, government regulators, and members of industry the opportunity to learn about the latest developments in toxicological science and regulation through general scientific sessions and continuing education classes. The 14th International Congress of Toxicology (ICTXIV) will be held October 2-6, 2016 in Merida, Mexico. Toxicologists from around the world will share their recent findings and attendees will learn about the latest advances in the science of toxicology, hear from eminent international speakers and leading researchers, and be able to discuss the complex issues that arise when drugs or chemicals adversely impact humans, animals and the environment. IUTOX is seeking support from NIEHS for two types of travel fellowships. The Junior and Senior Toxicologist Travel Fellowships focus on helping scientists from developing or least developed countries attend the ICTXII meeting to help these scientists return to their home countries in a better position to solve numerous, urgent toxicology issues. The Junior Toxicologist Travel Fellowships (12 at $750 each) will be aimed at toxicologists at an early stage of their career (less than 35 years of age). A CV, abstract and nomination from home toxicology society are required. Preference will be given to applicants from developing and least developed countries. The Senior Toxicologist Travel Fellowships (6 at $1,000 each) will be aimed at toxicologists from developing countries involved in organizational activities (i.e., mentoring, promoting training and educational opportunities in areas such as risk assessment) with examples on potential for translation of toxicology issues in their own national toxicology society.